just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Just Racing Series
The Just Racing Series is an event in multiple contributing fiction projects. As such, it's a community project. Description The event has several types of different vehicles in their separate races (see tiers below). The races are held in multiple different nations. In Just Cause: Lumeri, it is sponsored by many brands in the Just Cause Universe, including other manufacturers (such as Weirmacht). In New and Improved Medici, the main sponsor is Frigo and Etcetera, a local motor-vehicle import and retail company. In Just Cause Unity, it is sponsored by Kazuma for parts and Ultimatum Banking, a Spanish banking company. In Just Cause: Paradiso Islands, it is sponsored by Weimaraner and Mann for most vehicles, Cutler-Randall and Niseco for parts and DJW for an unknown reason. In Just Cause 4: Karthstan, it's sponsored by Sakura corporation as a promotion campaign for their vehicles. Tiers *JRG1 - GT1 *JRG2 - GT2 *JRG3 - GT3 *JRG4 - GT4 *JRGE - GTE *JRGT - Grand Tourers, DTM and V8 Supercars. *JRF1 - Formula 1 *JRF2 - Formula 2 *JRF3 - Formula 3 *JRF4 - Formula 4 *JRFE - Formula Electric *JRFB - Formula Bay (Formula Gulf) *JRFCR - Formula Cutler-Randall (Formula Ford) *JRF200 - 200hp vehicles similar to JRF1 cars. *JRCC - FWD championships. *JRRCC - Rallycross *JRGi - Electric car racing *JRRC - World Rally Championship *JRCLASSIC - Classic race cars *JRC4 - Group 4 *JRSTREET- Street racing using Hantu self-driving vehicles as traffic. These are always on street circuits. *JRLM1 - LMP1 *JRLM2 - LMP2 *JR Dakar - Dakar *JR AERO - Aeronautical racing *JR AQUA - Ocean racing *JR SAIL - Ocean sailing *JR PWC - Personal Watercraft racing Locations Hjallesund Isles *Hjallesund International Speedway - Very windy circuit located on a yet to be named island. *Himmelområdena Mountains Winter Hill Climb - Hill climb up in the harsh snowy, winter climates of the Hjallesund mountain ranges. Just Cause Unity *Doragonmeido City Race Track - Course set on the outskirts of Doragonmeido City on Hareta Island. *Corsa del Sol - Coastal street circuit on the island of La Sol in Citate Fuego. It is owned by FRM Racing Group and rented out to customers. *Rosso Vitesse - Long street track with high-speed corners on Nuevearrcife highways. *Plastic Dash - Racetrack in a ''Heated Tires ''theme park. Expect loops and twists. Panau *Bandar Selekeh - Very fast course located in the Ramai Rakyat Islands of Panau. *Lautan Lama Rally Raid - Desert course set in the large Lautan Lama Desert. New and Improved Medici *Citate Di Ravello GP - Gran Prix course set in the capital city of Medici. *Lacos Rally Stage - Short rally stage in Lacos that starts in Alba and heads into Colle Salrosa. *Pastura-Torto ringroad - This is along relatively straight paved 2-lane roads. It would be fitting to vehicles of more average speeds, like the Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. San Esperito San Esperito highways - See map below. This racetrack is for the fastest vehicles. It's entirely on a 4-lane road. Karthstan Al-Fakkalla - Middle Eastern desert rally course set outside of Al-Fakkalla, Karthstan. Apparently, the worst city in the world has a rally course, so expect occasional acts of terrorism on the course. Just Cause: Paradiso Islands *Bestes Stadt Oval Track - Due to it being named "best city", Bestes Stadt has an oval track for JRS racing. You may find some wildlife. *Durango - A very technical track, made for testing race vehicles. Other locations *Ultan Park - British Racetrack just south of Chester. *Ravine - Race track just south of RAF Ravine on Anglesey. *Grünehölle - Large racetrack usually used by car companies to test cars. Trivia *The idea was formed on the Ideas for Lumeri article comments. Gallery (vehicles) JRLM Leon L14.jpg|#25 Weirmacht Leon L14 JRLM. Locust TigerBite.jpg|Locust TigerBite. Porsche 919 Hybrid 20(1).jpg|Dalton Lightweight Track Racing Automobile. JRG Classes JRG1 Furterwurst J11 GT1 Kreiger.jpg|Furterwurst JRG1 Krieger. Sauber-Mercedes C9, Bj. 1988 (2009-08-07 Sp).jpg|Fusilier T9000. JRG2 Chevalier Fin JRG2 Wasp.jpg|Chevalier Fin JRG2 Wasp. Hantu S-Series JRG2.jpg|Hantu S-Series JRG2. JRG3 Locust Hydra GP3.jpg|Locust Hydra JRG3. Locust SE2-6A ラブライブ.jpg|Locust SE2-6A ラブライブ. 47 Blanc Leon GT3 Espania.jpg|47 Blanc Leon JRG3 Espania. Niseco Labrys L33 Karuzone.png|Niseco Labrys L33 カルゾーネ. 7 Panau Gas Titus Z-Sport GT3.jpg|7 Panau Gas Titus Z-Sport. SCD ESPANA JRG3 BEAM.png|JCD Espana JRG3 #4 Beam Batteries. Hantu S-Series JRG3 #5 Rem Racing.png|Hantu S-Series Rem Racing. JRG4 Sakura R-86 JRG4 #94 Hatsune.jpg|Sakura R-86 JRG4 Hatsune. 1970s fast cars Mugello Quadrofoglio LM.jpg|Mugello Quadrifoglio. Ferrari 512S Coda Lunga (right front corner).png|Fusilier 512.5 Ferox Ignis. 9 Expedite Titus GL 76R8.jpg|#9 Expedite Titus GL 76R8. 33 Mugello Tructa Vitesse.jpg|#33 Mugello Tructa Vitesse. 42 Flugsgulf LM64.jpg|#64 Flugsgulf LM64. Kanna KR3B.jpg|Kanna KR3B. JRC4 Taurus Stria Carera Stradale.jpg|Taurus Stria Carera Competizione Taurus Stria Carera JRC4.jpg|Taurus Stria Carera JRC4. Normal/usual rally cars SAAS RC88.jpg|SAAS RC 88. 14 William Reyson Roulette Magnum Turbo RS Cup Rallye WRC.jpg|#17 William Reyson Roulette Magnum RS Cup R JRRC. 1 R-Jet Autostraad D20 WRC.jpg|#1 R-Jet Autostraad D20 JRRC. 3 Sakura Racing Nova WRC.jpg|#3 Sakura Rally Nova JRRC. 5 R Autsostraad D10WRC.jpg|#5 Autostraad D10 JRRC. 17 Cassius Rally Jeta WRC.jpg|#14 Cassius Rally Jeta JRRC. Niseco Rikka Classic-Anime Edition.jpg|Niseco Rikka Classic #6 Riako Mosoji. Sakura Fujiwara #83 Sakura Rally Team.jpg|Sakura Fujiwara #83 Sakura Rally Team. Other LRP Zap TRIXTR.jpg|LRP Zap TRIXTR. 4 Morocco Sakura Galaxy Rally Raid.jpg|#4 Morocco Sakura Galaxy Dakar. 6 Mancini Foschner Barchetta LMS.jpg|#6 Mancini Foschner Barchetta. 8 Chamelion Ice Autostraad 400 JRGT.jpg|#8 Chamelion Ice Autostraad 400JRGT. 9 Svaneke Jotun Dakar.jpg|#9 Svaneke Jotun Dakar. 14 Miyagi Racing MY5CC.jpg|#14 Miyagi MY5CC. 29 Yuzhan Cassius Alabama JRCC.jpg|#29 Yuhzan Alabama JRCC. Baxter Oulton JRGT.png|Baxter Oulton #3 Shield Oil JRGT. Gallery (tracks) San Esperito Highways race track (map).png|San Esperito Highways race track. The Start is at Nuevo Estocolmo and goes north-west. Pastura-Torto ringroad (map).png|Pastura-Torto ringroad. Suzuka Circuit.jpg|Doragonmeido City Race Track Karthstan Race track.jpg|Al-Fakkalla rally course (shown in red) the track is nearly a complete square. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Unity Category:Just Cause: Paradiso Islands Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Karthstan Category:Just Cause: Hjallesund Category:Just Racing Series Category:Events